


No more

by The_Lady_Insists



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Insists/pseuds/The_Lady_Insists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic. Varning - totaly major angst, major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> I was not in a happy mood when i wrote this. Hope u like it.

Of course it would end like this.

Even if all of them pushed it down, tried to ignore it, the truth was unavoidable. Perhpas they didn't think it would be so soon. This night, this hour with a pale new moon painted on the night sky. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't  It hurt to breathe, to see, to feel. 

The forest have never been so quite so empty. Still a sound that almost broke their hearing soared through the night.  

Too  much left undone, so much more to say, so much more to see and above all so much left to feel.  Cold, so utterly cold like all warmth had disappeared from the world. 

Guilt, deep scaring guilt. 

To have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. To not have been enough. Sadness or more like an abyss of dread and sorrow engulfed them.

It felt like an eternity stuck in this wretched moment. In reality it was only a minute, at the most two. Then the last breath, the last heartbeat was heard. 

The boy who ran with wolves was no more.


End file.
